


所谓伸缩自如的爱——念球

by BlueWord



Series: 所谓伸缩自如的爱 [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter, 全职猎人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWord/pseuds/BlueWord
Summary: 西索对念能力的运用，同时对伊路米的开发√





	所谓伸缩自如的爱——念球

“所以说，我为什么要千里迢迢赶过来给你当司机。”西索一只手扶着方向盘，扑克牌在他另一只手的指尖上飞舞变幻。  
伊路米低着头舒服地坐在副座上，眼睛许久才眨动一下，与此不相符地是他飞快地翻动着摊在腿上的书。  
“毕竟明天就是契约开始的日子，今天你在我身边，能够将你迅速杀掉的几率大一点。”  
“哦，真伤心，我还想多和伊路米相处一会。”西索的语气却一丝不见伤心，反而处处透露出他心里的愉悦。西索的嘴角越来越上扬，一想到伊路米在自己活着的日子里将一直追逐自己，杀意只针对一个人，兴奋到险些带着人冲出弯道的护栏。  
西索期待明天太阳初升之时，但也不想浪费今天相处的日子。毕竟现在才早上十点，离明天还早着呢。他舔了舔嘴唇，仿佛上面还残留着上次品尝伊路米的味道。十分美味呢。

书翻到一半，伊路米停了下来。他挑起眉毛，突然感觉到有一丝丝不对劲，仿佛有什么东西隐藏着气息悄悄地探进他的衣服里面。  
伊路米发动“凝”，“气”凝聚在眼睛之上，他侧过头看去。果然，一条如发丝般的“气”沿着衣服交叠的缝隙探了进去，目的地是自己的双|股之间。他顺着“气”寻到源头，西索的指尖。  
伊路米歪着头说：“你想做什么？”  
西索笑眯眯地望着他。伊路米转回视线，语气依旧平淡，即使他已明白了西索脑袋里的龌蹉：“我今天还有最后一个委托，要在预定的时间到达。”  
“那是你的事，可不和我相关。”  
“哦，那倒是。”  
“所以你还是乖乖地让我玩弄吧。”  
伊路米乖吗？他可从来不觉得自己和这个字有任何的联系，不过希望奇犽能够乖乖地听自己的话就好了。哎呀，弟弟越长越大就越来不听自己的管束了，奇犽在自己念力压迫之下恐惧的面孔真叫人想念。  
西索压下双眸，扬起的嘴脸瞬间坠下。伊路米纯黑的眼睛一如既往毫无波动，但西索敏锐地察觉到他正在走神。情人的这个小毛病另他十分不悦。他会想办法帮他改掉这个坏习惯的。  
西索恢复成笑眯眯的样子，连着念丝的手指凝结出了一个米粒大小的念球。将气凝成念球并在指尖滚动，通常这只能作为一个炫技的能力，展示念能力者对念的掌握程度。西索觉得如果只用来作为炫技，那真是太浪费了。天才如他，想到了一个绝妙的方法，可以将它运用到实际生活之中，还可以更进一步增加难度。比如。  
念球在西索的指尖停留了一瞬就离开了，仿佛失去了控制顺着念丝下滑，如果仔细观察，会发现念球在下滑的过程中逐渐增大，溜进伊路米裤腰时已经是指甲盖的大小了。  
很好，还在出神，西索应该开心伊路米对他的警戒心下降了，还是生气漠视他到如此地步呢？  
西索抖动指尖，眼睛上覆盖了一层轻薄的气，他在使用“凝”。念球不顾那穴口的压力，一鼓作气挤了进去，如此诱人的场景他当然不会错过。  
只不过当伊路米反应过来，条件反射般气缠住全身之时，一切已为时过早。念球在他身体里缓缓前进，给他一种会进到胃中错觉，所幸，最终念球停了下来。伊路米挑起一只眉，他的记忆力还是不错的。那个地方正好是西索将自己的身体展开到最大程度时所能探索到的位置。  
“我可没说同意。”  
“好像哪次我问过你一样。”西索反驳道。  
伊路米撇了撇嘴。好吧，兴致起来了，他也从来没问过西索有没有性|趣。当然，如果西索拒绝，他不介意用念针帮他一把。  
虽然被西索抢占了先机，伊路米不会轻易让他得逞。伊路米发动“缠”，气迅速覆盖全身。西索从伊路米体内牵引出来的气虽细如蚕丝，却抗住了“缠”的覆盖，在看似无懈可击的防御之中留下了这么一点漏洞。  
高手之间的对决，往往就是看不起眼的破绽，决定了最后的胜负。  
西索又凝结出一个念球，被阻拦在“缠”之外时，形状比第一个念球大了些。西索向气丝传递念力，与伊路米的念力抵抗消磨，为念球寻找破进的机会。  
西索轻轻打了下方向盘，伊路米的心神专注于抵抗念球之上，没有注意到他的这个小动作。  
车身突然抖动，伊路米收到干扰，气的波纹也随之微微颤动。仅一瞬间，念球冲破防线，一鼓作气地挤进更加紧致的封锁线，与第一个念球顺利会师。西索狡黠一笑。观察周围形势利用一切能够利用的，可是他们的基本功。  
伊路米喉结滚动，若不是西索听力过人，怕是会错过那美妙的闷哼声。伊路米能够用气裹住身体却没办法连那脆弱的地方一同护住，被西索突破进去就只能够任他为所欲为。何况伊路米那出根本没有经过润滑，第一个念球尚且只有指甲盖大小，滑进肠道的阻力几乎没有，如果没有西索的牵引，甚至会随着他的呼吸动作滑进更深的地方。  
第二个念球是第一个两倍大小，进入的太快，穴口被迫撑开后迅速收紧，轻微的疼痛感顺着脊骨直击脑后。肠壁裹着两个念球，伊路米现在才感受到体内的异物感。念球不同于实物，总让他产生一种那里空无的错觉，不自觉地想收缩肠壁。  
伊路米调整坐姿，背贴在靠背上，整个身体与座位紧紧地靠在一起，尽量不留缝隙。这种姿势也导致念球进入了更深的地方。伊路米轻咳一声，掩饰住喉咙里的呻吟。  
伊路米抬起左手，当着西索的面伸缩手骨，尖锐的指甲从指尖迸出。西索勾了勾手指带动伊路米体内的两个念球迎着巨大的阻力往下挪动，伊路米皱眉面无表情地看着他。  
西索笑道：“别动哟，在你切断它之前，我可是会把你的两只手绑起来哦。我知道你的契约精神很重，想必不会想耽搁杀人的时间吧。”  
伊路米叹了口气，左手恢复原状，身体也全部放松下来。他反抗的越厉害西索笑得越开心，在车上的简单娱乐性运动消耗不了太多的体力，当然，这句话是不会对西索说的，可能会激起他强烈地欲望，把他做的全身都不了的地步。任务结束了倒可以为所欲为。  
只是，伊路米看了看腿上还没看完的书，他想今天这本书看完是不可能了，里面可是讲了少年期心理，他打算好好研究一下怎么让弟弟更听话一点。  
奇犽带着……嘶，伊路米咬住下嘴唇，一时失神又加上没有念气的阻拦，第三个念球正旋转研磨着穴口，抵着上一颗小球探进了四分之一的球身。  
伊路米蜷起手指，体内的感觉很奇怪。他能感受到有东西在碾（的）压（的）肉（的）壁，却只是隔空瘙痒。伊路米用肩胛骨抵住靠背，腰微微地向上挺起，形成了一个弧度，他就着这个姿势前后晃动，加速念球进入身体的速度。  
伊路米伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，破碎的呻吟随着热气释放而出，不够，不够，总是少了点什么。  
西索眯着眼看着这香艳的一幕，虽说看着自己的情人陷入欲望中是自己最期待的，但是这样自顾自的爽起来，又让他有点生气。西索危险一笑，指尖瞬间凝结出一个三根手指宽的念球，不同之前，这个念球直冲而下，衣服地摩擦都没有使它减速，瞬间地撞击之力甚至让伊路米身体前倾。  
“啊！”伊路米仰起脖颈惊呼出声，念球若打在身上其他的位置，可能都只会在衣服上显现出一个凹陷，但击中地是那么脆弱的地方，穴（的）口。疼痛的酥麻感沿着穴口的褶皱四散全身，伊路米咬住下唇等待阵痛散去。  
西索见伊路米停下玩弄自己，只能感受自己给他带来的疼痛，露出满足的笑容。伊路米能感受到的一切，只能是由自己创造的。当然，他果断忽视了伊路米体内的玩具也是由自己创造的事实。  
瞅着伊路米渐渐放松了咬住嘴唇的力道，西索开口道：“要吗？”念球顺势向上顶了顶。  
伊路米没有回答他，沉下腰去蹭念球，念球却也跟着向下移动，紧紧地贴着穴口，不进也不退。他深呼一口气，转头看向西索。  
西索看着前方，像是正经的观察路况开车，嘴上开口又问了一遍：“要吗？”  
伊路米面无表情地盯着西索看了一会，突然一笑。他蜷起腿转身跪在座椅上，身子探到西索那边，两只手攀在西索的座椅上，头靠在他的颈边。伊路米伸出粉嫩的舌头在西索的耳垂之下一划而过，用气声说道：“你给我的我都要。”  
西索控住一只手扶上伊路米的后脖，五根骨骼鲜明却爆发力十足的手指轻轻地抚摸那白皙的皮肤，指尖清晰地感受到指下皮肤的颤栗。  
他说：“是你只能要我给你的。”  
语毕，西索捏住伊路米的脖子狠狠地压在自己的颈边，一脚将油门踩到底，车子轰鸣一声猛地加速，惯性使伊路米牢牢地吸附在西索的身上，与此同时紧贴在后穴的念球毫不留情的向里面发起冲击，推进里面的念球探索更深的地方。  
伊路米没有丝毫准备，整个人被压制住动弹不得，后面被念球侵|犯，穴口扩充到极致，前三个念球还可以说是循序渐进，在没有润滑剂的情况下，凭着肠道内分泌出的粘液勉强能接受缓慢的推进。但这最后一个念球，横冲直撞，瞬间打开后庭之门，快感在痛感面前微乎其微，伊路米张开嘴想把疼痛呼出来，声音却卡在喉咙处出不来，他索性一口咬住西索的肩膀，一报还一报。  
待念球全部进入体内，伊路米全身瘫软，呼吸急促，不用西索的压制，短时间内他也无法移动。当然伊路米的身体素质强悍，若他调用起自己的力量，这点疼痛不值一提，可是这样就会少了一点乐趣。愉悦，才是最重要的。  
西索抬起一点踩在油门上的脚，让车子的速度慢慢降下来。  
“你咬的我真痛。”虽是抱怨，西索声音里调笑的意味一点都不加掩饰。  
伊路米舔舐了下自己咬过的地方，翻了个身坐在西索的腿上，手臂虚挂在西索的脖子上，屁股正好压在一处硬挺的地方，他用身体的重量碾压那处，说：“你艹得我也挺痛的。”伊路米挑了一下眉，似乎觉得这个说法不太准确，又说：“不对，还不算你艹我。”  
西索的手一路下滑，揉搓了几把伊路米的屁股，伊路米身材消瘦，屁股上的肉倒不少，浑圆挺翘。他用手指在上面画了一圈，感受到身上的人瞬间僵硬，细碎地呻吟慢慢流出。在伊路米体内的念球随着西索的动作，开始顺着相反的方向旋转震动。  
“等你杀完人，就告诉你我是怎么艹你的，这一路上，好好的享受吧，伊路米。”


End file.
